


independent

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Deuce admires Ace.
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 3





	independent

When Deuce met Ace, he saw someone he could look up to.

He set out on his own for a reason— he wanted to be independent. He needed to be able to think freely, to pave his own path in life. And if that involved dropping everything to start a _new_ life, then so be it.

Ace was ambitious. Fearless. Charismatic. He was everything Deuce aspired to be, and it seemed so effortless. Ace was living his dream, and nothing was going to stop him.

After a while, Deuce decided that an independent life could still involve his new captain.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
